


In the Night

by AsuraShor



Series: In the Night [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, harry potter coupling, harry potter x
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsuraShor/pseuds/AsuraShor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This book follows the theme from the Fourth book in the Harry Potter series.  Some events and character personalities may be altered to go along with this fan-fiction.<br/>There may be some couples in the book, I am not quite sure, if any of you want to vote on couples then go ahead, I will pick the most popular. Until then, there will just be some innocent flirting among the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

From Chapter 5:

Harry gathers his things and mentally prepares himself for the next hour. He wishes that he knew a healing spell so no teacher would notice his face, but at this stage, he doubts a healing spell of a student level would do much help, a wound of this level would require to be healed before at least 48 hours, as most wounds do. Madam Pomfrey might be able to fix it, but no doubt she would confide in Dumbledore and he would wonder why Harry went to such extent to hide such a thing. That, or he would see through all of Harry's lies. Harry very well could be thinking of all this much too hard. 

Anyhow, they were all to find out eventually, he is after all, going to Snape first, Snape will most definitely make a show of it just to embarrass Harry. During all this time lost in thought. Harry hasn't realized he had froze in the middle of sticking a book from his trunk to his bag and his roommates are looking at him in a worried stare.

"You alright Harry?" Neville asks.

"Oh, yeah of course."

"Lets go get some breakfast." Ron says

"I already ate... I think I'll go to the library before potions." Harry replies without looking up.

"Oh, okay. See you there." Harry merely nods getting off the floor and swiftly leaves. He walks through the maze like halls, in the dead silence, alone... He didn't think of it at first, but he is alone, and Malfoy is most certainly awake now, but he is surely to be eating his breakfast. This however, does not help calm Harry's nerves, he fears Draco and his goons were around every corner waiting to hex, curse, and/or stun Harry at any moment. "This is ridiculous..." Harry says.

"What is?" Harry nearly jumps out of his robes with fright. "A bit jumpy are you?" Of course it is none other than Malfoy, but no Crabbe and Goyle.

"Um...what do you want?"

"Nothing in particular, not many people come to the library at this time of day." Draco keeps walking, walking the opposite way from the library and Harry.

"How did you know?" Draco stops, looking down the hall he just came from and Harry heads down, the hall which is where the library is located.

"Where else would you be going, your first class is with me and that is potions in the basement." Draco said in his usual pride filled drawl. But the conversation is extremely weird and even more, rare, Harry wants to keep it going, thinking that Draco is acting rather odd.

"What were you doing in the library so early?" Draco just smirks and walks away, and without turning he says: "Maybe you will find out." Harry's pretty sure the temperature dropped 10 degrees.

What did he mean by that? Shaking his head, Harry keeps going. 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter One:

Nearly fourteen years ago. Harry's life could have been different, it could have been better. Fourteen years ago had his fate and the fate of his parents not been placed in the hands of others, he could have had a family. People sure have a way of screwing up his life, keeping him in the dark over every detail of it, a shroud like a blanket, treating Harry like a child hiding from a monster. In many ways, they would be right. Harry is a child, and technically, he is hiding from a monster, however Harry won't stay in such a way forever, he will grow up eventually, and all these secrets and dark places will come for him, monsters that he was never prepared to fight for he was protected and hidden away for all his life. Like keeping a wild animal in a cage and setting it free, Harry will not know how to deal with the real world. And with no blanket to hide under but the one on his dusty bed in good 'ole number 4, Harry is forced to rummage through the darkest places of his mind. With no fresh linens and three years before magic outside of school is legal for him, he has no choice but to deal with the musty smell and itchy nose.

He dreams of a place with his Godfather, a place where he is actually welcome. He could go to Diagon Alley if it weren't so far away, and cabbies don't come around cheap, and muggle money, he does not have. So he lay on his bed waiting for letters from his friends, maybe news of Sirius will come though he strongly doubts it. ( And most likely it wouldn't be good news now that all the Daily Prophet can say of him is his capture.) The day just drags on, and nothing comes by owl. Disappointing. 

Harry sits in his room avoiding his relatives down stairs, he will not stand another confrontation with the monster muggles, but seriously, he's not sure some of these "lessons" will be fading anytime soon. So he waits, waits until the 'others' leave as they do often to take Dudley to his 'wrestling' practice. When this happens, Harry sneaks down stairs and eats what he can, watches TV, mostly the news to see if Sirius is ever on it, and plays games on Dudley's computer. He often gets a good four hours of home alone time, which is almost enough to prepare him for supper as it is the most unpleasant time of the day, most days that is. Often, the Dursley's force Harry down to supper when they are in foul moods, they do this so they have someone to vent at and blame for their own problems, something they wouldn't dare do to their dear Dudley for he is nothing but perfect in every single way. These foul moods occur more and more often. 

The door closing down stair brings Harry out of his daydream. He slowly slides his small feet out from under the bed covers and stuffs them in a pair of large socks. He quietly patters down stairs, just incase his ears have played a cruel joke on him and the Dursley's remain home, luckily, they were not. He goes straight for the kitchen for he hasn't eaten since this time yesterday. Once he has eaten his fill, Harry sits on his uncles favourite chair in the family room, and turns on the TV. He turns it over to muggle News just to keep an eye out for his Godfather. Luckily, there is no news of the 'criminal'. Not being interested in reality TV and other rubbish the media displays, Harry decides to go play a game on Dudley's computer. Grabbing a bit of grub to nip on while he plays, he heads into the mess of Dudley's room. What a nightmare that place is. A few hours in and Harry has already beaten all of Dudley's high scores, of course Harry wouldn't save the scores out of fear of being discovered. 

With sore eyes, Harry heads back into the family room and retires to the couch, which isn't much for comfort since there is a permanent dint for Dudley's chubby bum. Harry lay there on a full stomach and heavy eyes. He knows it not to be a good idea, but he falls asleep anyway. Lately his dreams are filled with haunted houses, werewolves, and strangely large rats, sometimes they are of Sirius. He sees Sirius in a home, smiling and healthy. Safe. In a home they are both safe and welcome, but dreams and fairy tales do not come true, there is only reality, and Harry's reality is much to harsh for happy smiles and good health with bright family's. There is no welcome home. This is soon realized when Harry is suddenly jolted awake. Large hands clasp around his boney shoulders, prying him off the couch. Harry is to scared to even react, his heart beating from the shock. He stares up at the plump and purple face of his uncle. Once the shock settles in, he felt a fear he is greatly familiar with, but that doesn't make the situation any less frightening. Harry could hardly breath from the tightness of the larger mans grip, yet Harry does not cry out, this seems to further frustrate the crazed man more. 

"what are you doing down here asleep on my couch boy?" He yells. Harry did not reply, he holds his lips tightly pressed together. Uncle Vernon often over reacts to such small things, "What's the matter with you? What have you been doing while we were out? Did you touch the remote? Speak!" 

"Let! Go!" Harry pushes Vernon by the chest before he manages to twist out of his grasp, he then bolts for the stairs and into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. He pulls out his wand, about to perform a locking spell that would prevent the muggle from intering when he remembers, it is currently illegal for him at this age. Harry contemplates just writing his Godfather and telling him about the abuse (he does this almost every time such scary situations occur) but decides against it. Sirius would only get himself caught walking around a nosy neighborhood such as this one. Besides, Harry feared his Godfather may actually kill the Dursley's, then where would he go? To an orphanage? Bloody hell no! Harry is no quitter...yet. So he settles for the lock on the door. His uncle slams against the door and starts banging on it, "Open the door right now!" Harry freezes in place, what happens when he does need to leave the room, hiding in situations like this has never worked before, but he can't help but try as for not running means beating....but running away leads to more beating... 

Being to late to debate on what he should have done, Harry decides that it is time for a little walk outside, good thing to as he hears his uncle fiddling with the door knob, probably got a key off the top of the door frame. So Harry bolts for the window, throws it open and begins to crawl out. He gets one leg and his hips out before being seized around the waist and pulled back through. 

"Where do you think you're going boy?" Vernon yells gripping Harry by the collar of his overly large shirt, he nearly lifts Harry off the floor by this grip. Harry is frightened, knowing what is to come. When the first blow does come, it comes hard, right to the gut. A blow that causes Harry to double over as he coughs for air. When Harry hits the floor, Vernon kicks him in the ribs. Surprisingly though, that is the end of it. Harry, now having trouble breathing, has to lay there on the floor, just trying to catch his breath. Once he gets the strength to stand, he gets up, then plops into his bed, his quill and parchment looking friendlier as ragged breathes come and go.

 

He must have dozed off, because the next thing Harry knew, he was falling to the floor from his bed, startled by a pecking at his window. The sound was more like someone, or a group of people were throwing pebbles at his window. He did his best to push himself off the floor and stumble to the window without throwing himself out it and pushed the class pane out of the way. There was a small army of owls out side, they all bear a gift for Harry's birthday, he had been so rattled he had forgotten. He slowly sifts through the pile of presents. Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley. 

Sirius had sent him a very sweet and helpful letter, he really needed the encouragement Sirius was always offering him. Ron had sent him a strange object he was sure what is. He would here about on the train to Hogwarts and a pile of all Harry's favourite sweets. Hermione also sent him a plethora of sweets and a book. All these kind gestures made Harry remember he still had family that cared about him, and that gave him hope.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This book will have minor changes in events from the original, as you can tell. It's more of a darker version of Harry Potter, just for the jolly of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a sneak peek into one of the Chapters to the actual book, just so that future readers will know what they will be reading about. I made sure to put the key features in this entire book into the preview. Like the Amulet and Harry's face and the awkward fear of Draco's cornering Harry.  
> Do not forget to vote for a couple in the comments, so that I can get to the details early, or else I will pick the couples and they will just be the same as the actual book. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Harry wakes up feeling rather paralyzed from the pain in his ribs. He lay there, staring up at the ceiling before sitting up. He hobbles over to his desk and pulls out a parchment slip, and puts his quill to the yellowed surface and wrote,

Dear Sirius,

But that is as far as he gets, still not going to give in, surely Ron will come for him....he usually does...

Harry never actually told his friends about the abuse, he only ever mentioned how rude his family is. And he never let anyone see him without a shirt on until his bruises were completely faded, which is a difficult thing to hide when you share a room with four others. He almost got busted his 3rd year, Ron had caught a glimpse of a bruise on Harry's back while changing into night robes, obviously Harry hadn't realized the bruise was still so visible. And once on his second year when George...or was it Fred? Well, one of the Weasley twins saw a bruise on Harry's arm while playing Quidditch. His robe arm sleeves caught air as Harry was diving. Hopefully this year will bring better luck. 

Just thinking about Hogwarts makes the day brighter, he now has something to look forward to. Harry pushes the letter aside and heads for the door. He took a deep breath, gathering his strength and- there is a pecking at the window. Harry strides over to the window and throws it open to let the two owls in, one looking rather sickly. He got two letters from Ron and Hermione, the letters explained a meeting in Diagon Ally to buy school supplies. Harry hasn't even gotten his list from Hogwarts, he guessed his friends are just as eager to see him as he was to see them. Harry sat around a little while longer, snacking on some fudge Mrs. Weasley gave him, before going down stairs. The Dursley's are getting ready to leave. This is the first time Harry has seen uncle Vernon since the fight. Vernon doesn't acknowledge him or show any sign that he regret or even remembers what he did.

This is fine by Harry.

Once they all leave, Vernon to work, Petunia and Dudley went shopping. Harry is going to be home alone for the rest of the day until evening. He eats his breakfast and watches the news, nothing but crazy muggle trouble, Harry imagines Ron would think muggles lunatics if he saw the things they fight over. "This is crazy." Harry mumbles to himself.

*CRASH! THUMP! THUMP!*

Harry gets up slowly, did something just crash through his room? He hesitantly walks up the stairs, he realized his wand was still on his bedside table, so he is completely defenseless. But Hedwig is up there, he has to go check. He peeks through his ajar door, there is a hole broken through his window that looks suspiciously like an owl, and a package ungracefully dropped on the floor. It was small and had a lot of return stamps on it, someone must have had a hard time finding Harry's house trying to send it by regular muggle mail, but who? And why? All Harry's friends and professors know where he lives. Harry picks the small box up and grabs the note dangling off.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" is all it says, so who is it from? No handwriting Harry recognizes. He pulls the lid off and an Amulet fell out. Harry just looks at it suspiciously, he knows of the possibility the Amulet could be poisoned or cursed. He puts on the pair of dragon hid gloves from his school trunk and picks it up. It was strange, but beautiful. Not so much an Amulet as a vial the size of Harry's pinky, but fatter, more like Dudley's pinky, and it's filled with a very silvery-clear-ish sand, kind of like fine grinded diamond and silver. There's obviously a latch on top, as it is decorated with very, very small and intricately placed ruby's, emeralds, topaz, sapphires, and diamonds in the shape of the Hogwarts emblem, but it wouldn't open. No matter how hard he pushed and pulled, it wouldn't unlatch.

"I guess I'll have to wait until I get to Hogwarts..." He says glumly. Harry holds the vial to the sun, examining the sandy substance within. He could have sworn he saw something flash within, maybe it was the diamonds or just Harry's eyes. He slipped the Amulet around his neck and let it hang there as he looked at it. It seemed to glow like a faint ethereal light. He stuck the vial down his shirt. It didn't seem to hurt him so he removed his gloves.

The vial felt cold against his skin, not freezing, it just felt...right. Harry almost felt happy, it was a weird feeling. The rest of the day was pretty good, and once night fell. He took his necklace off and sat it on his bedside table with his glasses, and went to sleep. There were no nightmares had that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The next day, Harry got the list of school supplies from Hogwarts. He wrote a reply to both Ron and Hermione before he forgot and then went over the list. Harry wondering who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would be, he hoped it wouldn't be that snake Snape, but then Harry wondered why Snape never did get the job any of the other times he applied, or why Snape wanted it so bad. He sure was persistent about the position though. Then Harry's thoughts drifted to Voldemort, which was dangerous territory so Harry got himself busy with something else.

Like, how he was going to get his uncle to take him to London, this was also dangerous so he started something else. He found himself clutching his Amulet. He let it go and cleared his throat as he whipped the chill off his palms. Who sent this thing anyway?

The final verdict was this. He would ask Vernon for a quick ride to London, then they wouldn't have to see him until next summer, because Harry would just rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron. But he would wait until it was closer to time for the meeting before he asked this, just so he doesn't have to remind Vernon in the future. 

As the weeks pass, that dreaded time got nearer and nearer until Harry found himself standing in front of his uncle while Vernon sat reading his newspaper at breakfast. The meeting was tomorrow so Harry could no longer put off the question.

Harry drummed his fingers against his thigh nervously as he stumbled for some words.

"Uh...Uncle Vernon?" His uncle merely grunted in reply. "Right, um, can you take me to London tomorrow? I really need to get...school supplies." Vernon slowly lowered his newspaper. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were looking at Harry in shock.

"What school books?" Harry went to reply, but was cut off, "If you are referring to those fairy tails you go on about, then no, I will not waste my time." He pulled his wall of newspaper back up between the two.

"I know that, but I have to meet my friends in London, and I have no other way of getting t-"

Uncle Vernon slammed his paper on the table, Harry flinched. "Look boy, I am not particularly busy, but rather uninterested in wasting even the slightest bit of time on such useless antics!"

Harry clenched his hands into fists, loosing all patience, he was tired of his muggle family's display of constant dislike and hate for Harry and his friends, he has had enough. "School starts in less than a week! All I need from you, is to be taken to London and left there, you won't even have to worry about picking me up next summer, I just need this one thing! For once will you help me!?" The effects of Harry's explosion was instant. Vernon's face turned purple and he rose to his full height. Petunia rushed Dudley out coaxing him with some ridiculous television program.

"Do you ever learn you ungrateful little prat! You have no right to talk to me like that!" He said, his voice slowly raising to a shout.

"I-I'll just wait in my room. Let you think about it-" Harry was cut off once Vernon gripped him by the forearms to keep him in his place.

"Not so fast! You still haven't learnt your lesson!" He drew back his dominate arm and before Harry could even react, punch him in the face. Harry would have fallen had Vernon not been holding his right forearm with a mighty death grip. He hit Harry over and over, the last time he hit him, he let Harry fall to the floor. In the corner of Harry's eye, he saw Dudley. He was peering around the corner looking rather confused and scared.

Great, no child should have to see their father in such a rage. While Harry was distracted, leaving himself completely unguarded, Uncle Vernon stomped on Harry, hitting him right in the collar bone. There was a moment of fear when Harry worried that the vial on his necklace would get busted, but that was quickly replaced by the sharp pain. Vernon did this multiple times until Harry was certain the weight had broken his collar bone.

Oh the pain.

This time, Harry did cry out, and he cried out hard and loud. The pain was so bad, the longer he sat there, the more likely it felt to Harry that his collar bone was broken. He rolled on the floor, back and forth in pain. Uncle Vernon lifted him by his shirt, which he almost slipped out of and said in a calm, stern voice, "Get. To. Your. Room!" He dropped Harry on the floor. Dudley was gone when Harry looked back to where he once was. Harry struggled to his room, up the stairs, and flopped onto bed where he just lay there whilst lightly sobbing in his pillows.

Harry was woken to banging on his door. Aunt Petunia was calling him to breakfast. Weird. He got up, not even bothering to change as his arm was not moving anytime soon, not by will anyway. Harry just sat and watched as the muggles ate. Afterward, Petunia broke the tense silence.

"We will be going to London today, Dudley has decided to visit a friend in the area, so I will be driving him over there. Harry, you will be staying with your uncle, behave yourself." She tilted her head to indicate the bruises covering the left side of Harry's face, he looked like he had gotten in a head butt war with a dragon. Just great since he has to meet Ron and Hermione today, rather he gets a ride or not, Harry is going to London.

"Take the boy with you." Everyone went silent, "Drop him off somewhere around there. Save me a headache." Vernon grumbled the last part.

"O-Okay..." Petunia said.

Dudley had a weird look on his fat face as he looked down at his bacon, almost a proud smirk. Harry had to refrain from smiling, "T-thanks." he said quietly. He went up stairs and started his packing immediately, it didn't take long since he never unpacks. He checked that he was wearing his Amulet and then dragged the trunk down stairs and to the car where Petunia and Dudley waited.

They dropped Harry off at a park with no money, directions, and with a bloody heavy trunk. Harry dragged, pushed, and shimmied the damned trunk all over town. Naturally, nobody knew where the Leaky Cauldron was, so he had to rely on memory and instinct. Which worked after a few hours of sufferable searching. He finally found where it is located and got into Diagon Ally, only after he booked a stay at the Leaky Cauldron so he had a place to stay for the weekend. Harry search Diagon Ally not long before he found the Weasley's, with their head of fiery red hair. Of course Hermione was with them.

Harry stood a few meters in front of them, he had not prepared a cover story for his bruises. He could not just walk up to wizards and witches like the Weasley's and Hermione with a bruised face, at least not without a good excuse. He squeezed his eyes shut thinking of a good way out of it. He felt dizzy again from the strain.

"Harry?" Time just stopped, he opened his eyes and they were all standing in front of him, staring. He stared back.

"What took so long? What happened to your face mate?" Ron asked.

"Damn Harry what happened?" George asked.

"Did that cousin of yours sit on your head?" Fred added. Both the twins went to drape their arms around Harry's shoulders. With speedy and painful maneuvering, Harry was able to escape this certain doom.

"Oh! I uh...got hit." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"By what? A truck?" George asked.

"You guys hush!" Hermione said, she laid a gentle as snow touch on Harry's not bruised cheek. "It's pretty bad Harry, you could have a concussion."

"Oh Harry! What in Merlin's name happened to you!" Mrs. Weasley shoved Hermione out of the way and gripped Harry by his chin frantically turning his head to get a better look. Harry was pretty sure he now had a broken neck to add to all his problems.

"Just some stupid bullies...in my neighborhood, nothing to worry about though, I am fine, really."

Ron and Hermione exchanged skeptical looks, which earned a scowl from Harry.

"Oh this is dreadful, you poor boy!" Mrs. Weasley shouts, "You will be coming home with us, won't you?"

"Oh....yeah, of course..." Silence.

"Where is your luggage?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh um...well, I had rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron..."

"I'll go get them then." Mr. Weasley ran off.

"Well, you kids do be careful." Mrs. Weasley puts in, "And Harry, I will be taking a closer look at that back at the Burrow." She says sternly.

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, and Ginny all looked at Harry. "Ginny darling, come on!" Mrs. Weasley calls from a few meters away.

"Oh, coming mother! See you later Harry." She says with a soft smile.

"Sorry about your money maker Harry, but George and I should get on with our own shopping."

"Yeah, see you Harry." They then left in a hurry, probably up to no good.

"Well!" Hermione said loudly, "Let's go get our books shall we?" As they browsed the books, Harry looked over the list again, "What do we need with dress robes?" He asked.

"I don't know..."

"Whatever it is, I hope we don't have to have dates." Ron said receiving a eye roll from Hermione.

Harry folded his list back up and stuff it in his pocket, next thing is dress robes. They ran into Ginny and Mrs. Weasley on in the store. Ginny was trying on a beautiful gown of deep red and black. Mrs. Weasley told Ron that he didn't have to worry about shopping for any robes this year, that she already had him a set. This made Ron uneasy, he has had plenty of hand-me-downs to know it is never good when his mother picks out his dress robes.

Harry got some fancy black robes, he didn't have them tailored to him though, he just picked out a size closest to his own. "Harry dear, I believe your dressed robes come with a scarf, your choice on the colour." Said Madam Malkin.

She pulled out a drawer with multiple colours of scarfs.

"Oh!" Hermione offered Happily, "This one matches your eyes." She held up an emerald green scarf to Harry's non-bruised cheek.

"You have good taste Misses Granger." Said the Seamstress, "That will bring out the darker specs of emerald in Harry's eyes. It also complements his skin tone." The Seamstress didn't make it obvious that she noticed Harry's cheek.

"Yeah..." Ron said from the other side of the store, "But it will look like Slytherin colours." Hermione frowned slightly.

"He's right, that's Slytherin shade..."

Harry wasn't paying attention, he was looking out the window of the shop, he saw someone he recognized. Cedric Diggory was out there, looking through the window of a jewelry shop. Harry was curious to find out what Cedric was doing, it was like he had an invisible leash around his neck that dragged him right out of the store. He laid his robes and the green scarf on the check out counter, mumbled that he would take these. He looked away to lay some galleons on the counter and when he turned back, Cedric was gone.

"No..." Harry whispered. He left through the door. He looked up and down the street as he crossed over to the jewelry store Cedric had been standing at, but there was no sign of him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, she handed him the bag with his dress robes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They did the rest of their shopping and went to the Burrow. There wasn't a whole lot to do, other than talk about their summers which Harry only listened to, then he remembered.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Harry pulled out his amulet from under his clothes, "I got this for my birthday." Hermione snatched it immediately.

"What is it?" Ron asked before anyone else could. Everyone scooted in closer to get a good look, all the remaining Weasley children, Harry and Hermione sat in a tight circle around the necklace.

"Harry, who gave this to you?" asked Hermione.

"Um, I'm not sure, it came a day late and didn't have a name on it..." Hermione had that look on her face, the look she gets when she is deep in thought. 

"It...looks like a vial...but what is this stuff inside of it?" She tried to open the latch, "And why-won't it-open." 

"Look at all the jewels on this thing!" Fred said.

"Someone paid a pretty penny for this." George added.

"It's cold." Ginny noted as she takes a knock at opening it.

"I tried to get it open already, I figured, maybe it needs a spell to be opened, so I was waiting until we get to Hogwarts."

"Good idea." Hermione handed it back to Harry, "I agree with George, it had to have cost a ton with all these jewels, and look at this stuff inside, I wonder what it is."

Everyone stared at it as Harry held it up to the light, it's beauty seemed to capture everyone's uninterrupted attention, which is a hard thing to do for the Weasley twins. 

"Wow mate! You've got a secret admirer!" Ron said, giving Harry a friendly clap on the back, this time Harry could not dodge it and it hurt like hell. He held his scream in and just nodded so he wouldn't have to speak. He slipped his vial back around his neck and down his shirt. The mysterious aura lifted immediately and everyone shook the daze out of their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Not long did it take for school too begin. Soon, they were all waiting to get on the train. The station was filled with kids and their parents, most wearing robes. Some were in rather horribly put together muggle outfits. Others were witches and wizards that grew up dressing like regular humans. 

"I love you all. Behave yourselves." Mrs. Weasley said. That last part was directed at Fred and George whom smiled impishly. "Study hard and have fun." She hugged all her children, and Harry, and Hermione.

They all hopped onto the train as it blew its horn, and went to find an empty cart. Everyone on the train stared at Harry as he and his friends passed. 

When Harry woke up that morning, it was no surprise to find the bruises darkest than the day before. Now here he was, walking around looking like he had been hitting his face against a brick wall over summer break. He doesn't even want to know what his professors are going to say, no doubt they will turn him in to Dumbledore, if Harry even manages to go unnoticed during the first feast. Then, of course, there is Draco. No doubt he will give Harry trouble for his face and the foolish story he concocted. Malfoy will tease him all year for this one. Harry now wished he had come up with a better story, but if he strayed to far from the truth, no doubt he wouldn't have been able to tell such a lie. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found an empty cart and settled all their stuff, and themselves in. Harry excused himself to the washroom, this gave Ron and Hermione their first time alone since meeting Harry in Diagon Ally with those awful bruises. That was, until Neville showed up. It was no bother though, as Neville was just as concerned as they were when he saw Harry exiting the cart.

"And did you see how skinny he is? It seems after every summer, he is always back to being a skeleton!" Hermione whispered sharply.

"Did he mention how he got those bruises?" asked Neville.

"All he said was some bullies in his neighborhood were bothering him." Ron replied

"And everytime we bring it up, he brushes it off." Hermione added.

"So...so you think he's hiding something?"

"Whom is hiding what?" Neville almost fell stiff out of his chair from fright.

"Oh, uh...M-Malfoy! Neville said he heard Malfoy speaking of you." Hermione lied.

"What could Malfoy be saying of me, eh Neville?"

Neville looked scared, or guilty. The look on his face expressed so many different emotions it was hard to pin one. "Um...nothing really, I just thought...well, I heard him saying something about you, I heard your name you see-" Much to Neville's relief, Hermione took over.

"He heard Malfoy say he was going to pull a joke on you."

"A Joke? W-why?"

"He said..."when-when Harry is alone in"....then the train rattled and I only c-caught the end-"

"The bathroom!" Ron yelled as if he had just woken from a nightmare. Hermione gave him a look like "Bloody hell?" even though he was just trying to help.

"Or the halls. Either way, when you're alone at some point, Malfoy will approach you." Harry looked at his friends skeptically considering their completely insane (and obviously fabricated on the spot) story. He decided he had no choice, but to believe them. It wouldn't be all that surprising of Malfoy anyway. He has had it out for Harry since the first day. Harry will just have to be on his guard throughout the school year. He sighed and leaned back, if Malfoy were in the halls just a minute sooner. He would have had Harry alone in the halls or the bathroom. Good thing Draco likes to brag about everything before he actually does it.

"Oh yeah! Harry, show Neville the Amulet!" Hermione said, she was eager to get the conversation going a different way. Harry pulled the Amulet out from under his robes he had changed into while in the washroom. He handed it to Neville whom gaped at it. "Where did you get that!" Neville reached out and took it with cautious hands.

"Harry's secret admirer sent it to him." Ron said with a mocking smirk on his face.

"No!" Harry protested, "I mean. I don't really know who sent it, but whoever it was, they didn't know where I lived. Not for sure anyway, and they tried to send it through muggle mail."

"Wow, it's magnificent! Look at the Hogwarts motto on the top! Made of pure gems!" Neville tried to unlatch it, "Who closed this last? Did you use a hammer?" They all laughed.

"No, it just doesn't open with normal force. We figured it is to be opened by with magic, therefore we will try when we get to Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"It sure is beautiful. Who ever got you that must have paid a fortune for all these gems to be placed on it!" He handed it back to Harry, whom placed the vial back around his neck. 

"That is why I want to know who sent it. They must have my appreciation." They continued to talk throughout the train ride. Ron told Harry what his birthday present was and how to use it, and they all joked and laughed together. Despite this, Harry couldn't help, but feel dread for the confrontation of his professors, enemies, and Dumbledore. He really feared his meeting, that he was sure to have with Dumbledore. The headmaster is no fool, he will see through Harry's lies if it were to come to Harry having to explain his wounds directly.

The long train ride finally came to an end. All the students filed off with their luggages and animals in tow. All the 2nd years and up got into carriages and were rode to the Hogwarts entrance. The hall was so crowded, as usual, even more so when the new students were sorted in. The speech Dumbledore gave was the 

same for the most part. However, he did mention that a contest was going to be held at Hogwarts and there would be no Quidditch. Harry was quite upset by this as Quidditch was very important for him. There were a few who mumbled throughout the room that caused Dumbledore to have to remain quiet until the crowd settled. 

Quidditch was important to the whole school, everyone went to root for their house team for brag rights. To hear there would be no Quidditch in place for a contest no one under their 7th year could participate in. Taboo.

There was no time to brood, everyone ate, and then were sorted into groups by house. Then led to their common rooms by the house Perfects. Harry got to his four poster bed easily. While everyone was getting undressed, he wasted time by sorting all of his things in his trunk. When all the other boys were burried under their blankets, Harry quickly threw his clothes off and his night clothes on, then buried himself amongst all the fluffy blankets and pillows. He fell asleep quickly that night.

He dreamed of weird things that night. Animals and monsters, and Draco spotting the bruises on Harry's collar while he was showering. He woke up rather freaked out. Why would Draco want to mess with Harry while he was in the washroom no less. no, Neville heard wrong, he had to have. It isn't Draco's style, not unless he was trying to mortify Harry while he was nude....no, not his style.

It must have been early in the morning, it was dark grey outside, like the sun just barly rose above pine trees in on the hills, but Harry got up and dressed anyway. There weren't many people in the dinning room having breakfast. Harry was the only Gryfindor. There were two Slytherins, three Ravenclaw, and several Hufflepuff. All the students looked to still be rubbing sleep out of their eyes. The liveliest person in the room was Snape, and he wasn't even paying anyone attention while he read a book that was laid on his lap. Harry then looked at all the food laid out before him. After such a long time hardly eating anything, he was going to take it slow on getting back to eating properly. He picked up a butter roll and went to tear off a piece, when someone suddenly sat in the chair next to him. He nearly jumped out of his own chair at the loud screech the seat that was suddenly occupied made against the stone ground.

"Hello Harry!"

"C-Cedric? Hi?" Harry stammered awkwardly.

"How was your summer?" He looked over Harry's appearance, this made Harry feel extremely uncomfortable.

"It was good...and yours?"

"Yeah, it was great..." He sounded like he was deep in thought, "And...I don't mean to be rude now, but what happened to your face?"

"Oh...some kids in my neighborhood...I'll just say, we do not get along."

"Hmm...it's pretty bad, did you go to the doctor?" Cedric peered at him with concern in his pretty eyes.

"No, I didn't go, but um...Hermione suggested the same, maybe I will." Cedric looked at Harry a little closer, he looked like he was trying to decide what could have done such damage. A truck like George suggested, or dragon.

"Deffinitely a fist since nothing is broken...nothing is broken...right?"

"No...I'm fine."

"And you said some neighborhood kids did this?" Harry just nodded, he did not want to see how guilty he looked right now, "How old would you say they were?"

"Your age..." Harry's voice was small, he was afriad if he spoke to loud, Cedric would be able to tell he was lying. The skeptical look in Cedric's eyes was not helping either.

"Likely...." Cedric's voice was stern. He did not believe Harry. They just stared into each others eyes, neither one were thinking of how strange it must have looked like on the outside, they were both to stubborn to give in, "What's this?" Cedric rubbed his finger along the silver chain around Harry's neck.

"Oh. A birthday gift." He pulled the necklace out from under his robes, "It's a weird story, whoever sent it had one hell of a time trying to find my house, it came late and didn't have any name on it. Hermione and I just can't figure out what it is supposed to be used for..."

"It came late you said?" Cedric's eyebrows were furrowed.

"D-do you know who sent it? Or what it is?" Harry asked.

It took Cedric a moment to reply, "Um...looks like some kind of vial to me."

"Yeah, but it doesn't open. Do you think this...stuff inside is just for looks?"Cedric gently put his hands around Harry's neck and unhooked it. He then held the bottle and it's contents up to the sun. "Looks like...chips of diamonds and ground up platinum..."

"What do you suppose they are used for?" 

"Well, diamonds have many uses, by the way this thing feels, it seems as though they are enchanted to make the bearer feel certain emotions. In your case, it emits the emotion of joy and or happiness. Platinum use to be used for healing." He thought for a moment longer, "Though, it is cold, so mercury would make more sense."

"Why?" 

"Well, mercury is naturally a liquid..."He paused, expecting Harry to get it. Harry didn't get it. "So that means it is frozen mercury, and someone then ground it up into sand...frozen sand."

"What properties does mercury have?"

"well...it's poisonous." Harry looked at it.

"Cool." Cedric looked at him.

"Cool?" He sounded concerned, "You will be careful with it will you?"

"Of course." More silence, "So, do you know who could have sent it? The handwriting was most deffinitely not Dumbledore's."

"Well, whoever sent this to you put a lot of time and money getting all these gems and minerals and cutting them up. They had to cast spells on them to give the diamonds their power to emit, and to keep the mercury from melting back into a liquid." 

Harry stared at his necklace in Cedric's hands, someone with money and the ability to cast such spells. "I have no idea...maybe they will come forward soon. Surely they want recognistion for this." Cedric put his arms around Harry's neck again and hooked the necklace back whilst Harry said, "Oh, are you going to try for Hogwarts champion Cedric?"

"I entered earlier this morning." Cedric said in Harry's ear. Once he got Harry's necklace hooked, he sat back in his chair. "You?"

"Still too young..." Harry felt embarrassed for some reason.

"Right, thats a shame." Silence, "I mean, since there will also be no Quidditch this year!"

"Well, I hope you are chosen for Hogwarts champion..." Cedric smiled.

"Thank you." 

"Cedric! Come mate, we are all going to the Quidditch field before the tournament messes it up." Cedrics friends yelled.

"Sorry, I should go." He patted Harry on the shoulder. the flinch didn't escape Cedrics notice, though he didn't ask. He gave him a look Harry felt was meant to mean, "we'll talk later."

Now Harry was alone, he had nothing to do, but to wonder where this necklace came from, and why no one actually knows what it is, and why it won't open. He went back to his common room and tried to use spells on it, but nothing worked. He even let a few of the other Gryffindor's, who were awake, try and open it. He sat back in his chair, it wasn't two minutes when finally, the rest of the Gryffindor's started crawling out of their rooms. Ron found Harry sitting by the fire looking exhausted, "Whao mate. Bad night?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 

Harry read the class schedule while Ron and Hermione ate their breakfast. It wasn't looking very good, first class of the day is potions with Snape, this class, they take with Slytherin. Two of his least favorite people first thing in the morning, who put these schedules together? And why did they feel the need to torture Harry like this? He had two classes with Slytherin, two with Ravenclaw, and three with Hufflepuff. That two too many classes with Slytherin for Harry's comfort, though Gryffindor always has potions with Slytherin, someone must think it amusing to pit the two together in the most frustrating classes, as they have Magical Creatures with Slytherin too, and almost everyone gets frustrated in that class. Probably because of all the near death experiences they encounter.

Anyhow, Harry gathered his things and mentally prepared himself. He planned to go to the library since class doesn't start for another two hours. He excused himself from the table and his friends, telling them that he would meet them in potions, and then left. He walked down the maze of halls and passages, heading for the library. No one was around, they were all at breakfast now. Harry allowed his thoughts to drift. Snape, no doubt the rude man would hand Harry over to Dumbledore after class. He would more than likely give Harry snide remarks about his story, anything like, 'muggles over powering a fourth year wizard? How amusing.' Harry was only making himself more angry by thinking of the man. Why does Snape have to be so mean to him? And why does Snape have to love Draco so much? Wait...Draco? Why would Harry think of Malfoy by his first name, they are very far from being friends.

Draco! He planned on pranking Harry while he was alone! Well, here Harry is, out in the halls way far from any of his friends. Seems like Draco will miss his chance again. This didn't stop Harry from wondering what Draco will do when he catches Harry. It is bound to happen sometime over the school year. Harry couldn't help, but feel like Malfoy and his friends were waiting around every corner, ready to hex, curse, or stun Harry at any moment.

"This is ridiculous." Harry's voice echoed in the silent stone halls.

"What's ridiculous?" Harry nearly jumped right out of his robes, "A bit jumpy aren't you?" Of course, it was Malfoy, but he was alone. No Crabbe or Goyle. He stood three meters in front of Harry.

"um...What do you want?"

"Nothing in particular, not many people go to the library at this time of day...What happened to your face?" 

Harry glared at him, he was really getting tired of retelling the story over and over. Every time he told it, he felt more guilt. He was sure Snape would ask the same thing, plenty of students would find out then. So would Draco. Harry did not reply.

Draco caught the hint and stared out the closest window as though deep in thought. They stood in silence for a moment.

"How did you know?" Draco looked at Harry confused.

"What are you talking about Potter?"

"How did you know I was going to the library?" Draco looked down the hall he had just come from, the hall Harry was going down where the library was located.

"Where else would you be going? Your first class is with me." Draco used his usual pride filled drawl of a voice. He kept walking back the opposite way of the library. 

"What were you doing in the library?" Harry asked. Draco smirked and kept walking, and without turning, he said: "Maybe you will find out." Harry's pretty sure the temperature dropped 20 degrees cause he felt a chill run down his back. What could Draco have meant?

Harry watched Draco walk until he was out of sight, then Harry went on his way to the library. Once he arrived, he wasn't quite sure what to look for. So, with the information Cedric gave him, he went to the enchantment section. After searching for quite some time, he found three books that he thought could hold information on the necklace, one of which may have something on the substance inside. He looked through some of them, lots of crazy advanced information, if there was anything in here, Hermione would be able to find it. He will give it to her at potions...

Potions! Harry looked at his watch and decided he wanted to die right there on the library floor, he was late, he was going to be even more late if he didn't run. So he did. He ran off, down the hall and to the basement where potions was held. He didn't even ask for permission to take the books, but no one noticed. Because of his lack of exercise over the summer, he was well out of breath before he got there, but he kept running. Even though he ran so hard, he was still 25 minutes late. He ran and smacked into the door, he didn't even stop to groan about the pain it caused. Luckily, no one could see this, but everyone inside jumped at the sound it made, even Snape was surprised, though he didn't jump. He just looked at the door sharply from where he sat at his desk. 

He stood to go open the door when it was hastily thrust open and in flew Harry who nearly smacked into Snape's chest. He slid to a halt inches from Snape's chest. Somehow, Snape kept a straight face throughout this. "Ah. So you decided to join us, Potter. You are 25 minutes late, and on your first day. Let's make that...25 points from Gryffindor? Sit!" Snape said in his cruelly sarcastic voice. Harry kept his head down as he walked to the desk Ron and Hermione sat at.

"I am sorry professor." Harry said softly.

"You ought to not do it a....gain..." His voice trailed when he caught a look at Harry's face. Harry quickly looked down at his knees, feeling those black eyes bore into him. Everyone's gaze followed Snape's and were now settled on Harry as well. 

"Mr. Potter, will you please do this class the honor of 'paying attention'." Harry knew what Snape wanted, a good look at his face. He thought about ignoring him, but really, this is Snape. He looked up, everyone in the room made a silent gasping noise. Not all at once, and not very loud, but everyone did. Except Snape, he briefly raise his eyebrows but quickly gained his composure, sighing deeply. "Everyone, get back to your work." Was all he said. Harry got his things out of his bag and got to work, brewing up the potion written on the board. "Ron leaned in closely. 

"Harry, what happened?" He whispered.

"I told you, I went to the library."

Snape approached Ron and Harry's desk. He pulled out his wand and put it under Harry's chin to lift his head to look up at Snape. He studied Harry's face. Despite Harry's attempt to refrain from glaring, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He never liked it when Snape put his wand near his face. They glared at each other for a long time, every second that went by, Harry got more and more frustrated.

"What happened Potter?" Harry opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't have to. 

"Harry got in a fight at his muggle home." Snape looked at Ron sharply. Ron should really watch his word, at home could be interrupted very wrong.

"In my neighborhood." Harry said abruptly, "Just some bullies." His voice got real soft on the last word, he was afraid that Snape would be able to detect his lie.

"Hm, you would be smart to go to the infirmary when the time presents itself to you..." Snape turned and went to the front of the class room.

Class ended without much difficulty. Harry only had to endure a few glances, but he was sure to get a few snide remarks when he removed himself from Snape's ever looming presence. So you can imagine, that once Snape announced the end of class, Harry was nervous to leave. Harry put his rushed potion on Snape's desk. Snape didn't even make a comment about the fact that Harry burnt his potion trying to catch up with the others. He just stared at him, the lack of insults was unsettling.

When they all left the class room, Harry heard snickers and whispering. Something about, "pummeled by muggles." was obviously meant to be heard by Potter. Harry considered himself lucky. He was 25 minute late to class, and only got 25 points taken, Hermione could make that up in one class. Plus, no one said anything to his face, not even Draco and his friends. Though the laughs and whispers got more bizarre ever meter they got further away from the potions class, Harry just ignored them. He kept his eyes on the floor, and his shoulders firmly snugged between Ron and Hermione's as if they were body guards, his friends played the part as well. They kept their hands on their wands, and walked a few centimeters further than Harry, but still kept their shoulders next to his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Harry and his friends were huddled together at their desk. They were at their last class until lunch break. News of Harry's story and bruises had spread throughout the class by this point, and there were even some bizarre rumors floating around. Some of the Slytherin were saying that Draco must have done this, he to, was after all, late for class by just a few minutes. Then Harry doesn't show up for almost half the class and he has a bruised face? All the Slytherins swear that Harry didn't have a bruised face before today, they were even beginning to convince some of the other student this was true. Mainly because rumors and gossip was fun to the kids. Those with more respect for Harry denied all the Slytherin claims, and without Draco confirming or denying that he ever touched Harry, no one could say for sure.

Harry and his friends thought it was particularly odd that Draco didn't jump on the opportunity to claim responsibility for Harry's wounds. There was little talk on the matter though, they didn't want to bring Harry down, he was already anxious enough with the mystery of this strange Amulet. Harry presented the books to Hermione and explained that she would be the best suited to find information. She gladly accepted, feeling proud for being relied on by Harry. She got to work instantly while waiting for class to start. While she looked through the table of contents, Harry told them about his talk with Cedric earlier that day during breakfast, "If it is as rare as Cedric says, then Neville was right, this thing must have cost a fortune. I wonder why anyone would give it to you?" Hermione said lost in thought.

"Gee, thanks Hermione."

"Oh! No, no! That is not what I meant to say! I only meant, if it is so rare and valuable, why not keep it for themselves? It would make since right? This admirer must really like you Harry." She looked as sorry as she felt, so Harry forgave her, he was only joking when he said that anyway. 

"Well, it narrows down the possible suspects." Ron said, "It would have to be someone with money, and someone raised in a pure blood house hold...unless they didn't know what they had..."

"They would also have to be able to cast well managed magic, enchantments that last are hard things to do." Hermione added, "Though this doesn't mean they have to be 17. Like Ron said, they could live with a pure blood family or have a magic parent to cast the spell for them." 

Harry toyed with the Amulet. Who would send something so great to him?

"We all know someone who is of rich, pure blood heritage..." Hermione started, her voice an octave higher than before. All three of them sat and thought that over before the boys got what her meaning was.

"No, no way Malfoy would do something like this." Ron said.

"Don't be thick Ron!" Hermione's voice was back to her normal strong tone, "He is rich, he has a long line of pure blood, and he has powerful magical parents who would do something like this for him. Let's face it, he is our best bet at the moment." Silence followed, Hermione seemed uncomfortable with her own suggestion, but she was right, and they all knew it. 

"Ron is right. Malfoy is to proud, he would never give me something like this when he could keep it for himself." Harry said.

"Harry, come on-" Hermione was cut off by the professor, class had started, so their conversation would have to wait, and it did until lunch time approached. The staring and side glances have gotten worse since rumors spread. Harry began to wonder if he should have just told the truth, maybe then they would cut him some slack for being hit by muggles. Also, maybe he would have somewhere better to go if they knew his guardians were abusing him. But Harry did not want their sympathy, he would rather them tease him ruthlessly than have them look at him with sorrowful eyes. 

Harry glanced up at the Head Table where the professors and Dumbledore sat. He saw Snape leaning close to Dumbledore, speaking to him in rapid fire. Harry's current worst fear was confirmed when Dumbledore quickly looked Harry's way. His eyes immediately landed on the boy. He gave Harry a warm smile, but he could see the worry in the old wizards eyes. Harry looked away with large eyes. 

No good, he will more than likely get a invitation to The Headmasters office. He feared the professor of his last class will send him on his way to Dumbledore, and of course that professor had to be Hagrid, Harry's large friend. He loved the big guy, but Hagrid worries about Harry too much and will no doubt, freak when he sees Harry.

Harry then realized that the last class of the day was with Slytherin, just perfect. The thought made seeing Dumbledore slightly less dreadful, and besides, maybe Dumbledore will know something about Harry's odd Amulet. That was enough encouragement to carry on the rest of the day with no stress.

Finally, Hagrid's class was approaching, or rather, Harry was approaching Hagrid class as the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins cross the green fields. Not any sooner from them stepping out of the castle, could the kids see Hagrid's large figure awaiting them in the distance. Once the class came to a halt in a half moon shape in front of Hagrid. Hagrid nearly choked when he saw Harry's face. He struggled to gain his composure and start the class.

Once everyone was assigned a partner and one creature per group, Hagrid pulled Harry aside, "Harry! What n Merlin's berd happened ter yuh?" Before Harry could reply. Hagrid continued, "Never yer mind, I herd de stories, I have. Muggles eh? Dreadful that is Harry." Harry nods, he felt horrible lying to Hagrid like this, even though he said nothing. For once, Harry was grateful for the stories spreading around.

"Now Harry, if any ting like tis happens agin, don yee hesitate ter write meh."

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry looked around at the other students embarrassed. Of course, Draco was staring up at them from his creature, he was partnered with Pansy, and wearing a cocky smirk as well, which made Harry want to slap him. Hopefully he didn't hear their conversation, not that it mattered that much if he had. Harry, lost in thought, hadn't realized he was staring at Draco, with a sad expression rather than angry. 

Harry went back to Ron and Hermione while Hagrid was still talking to him, Harry didn't notice of course, he was too distracted, "Harry?" Hagrid called after him quietly, no reason to make a scene. 

 

~~~

 

"Harry!" Hagrid called once class was over. Harry was just about to make a sneaky escape with his friends, but Hagrid was expecting that, no doubt. He told Ron and Hermione to wait for him in the common room. "I was jus gonna suggest...yer know...if yuh have n trouble...may b we could talk over a cup o'tea sum time....come an visit meh soon." He patted Harry on his good shoulder. That was the end of their conversation, Harry was surprised to not get sent to Dumbledore. He was quite disappointed and relieved at the same time. After all, he didn't want the meeting to be specifically over his abuse. 

Upon arriving at the Gryffindor common room. Harry sat down in his chair with his friends with a heavy sigh, he had been running. But just as he got comfortable, Dean came up to him with a rolled up piece parchment. He checks out Harry's face, he's already seen it, but wanted to get a better look before telling Harry to hurry up and do as the letter says and leaving.

Harry was not at all surprised when he saw the familiar handwriting in green. He read over the content and then allowed Hermione to pluck it from his hands and read it as well.

"Uh oh, I wonder what he wants." She said sarcastically.

"Good luck mate." Ron added with a smile. Harry made a sound of frustration as he pushed himself out of his chair and made his way to the office. He made quick time getting to the statue that guards Dumbledore office staircase, "Butter scotch...." Harry said bitterly. The statue moved out of his way. He marched down the stairs until coming to a familiar door.

Harry knocked. "Enter."

He took a deep breath, then entered. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, waiting. He wasn't even pretending to be doing something else, and the moment Harry saw the look on his face, he thought of turning and running, but he then thought better of it. Although, he did take a few unintentional steps backwards. The door shut behind him, all Harry's hesitation was gone now, he cannot leave.

Dumbledore gestured for Harry to sit. The silence was so unlike Dumbledore, it was freighting. However, Harry did as he was told and sat down. Dumbledore looked over his face for a moment before speaking; "How were you lessons today, Harry? I believe your last class was with Hagrid?"

"Yes sir." Harry said quietly.

"He has explained to me, all his plans for this year. Do be careful." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Always professor..." This made Dumbledore smile, no doubt the ironic promise Harry made with his bruised face, was the reason.

Silence settled as Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for something. Harry knew not what it was the professor expected of him, he should have known it was something to do with his face and the actions that lead to such a fight. But Harry said nothing, if Dumbledore wanted to wait, two could play at that. One may be better at stern staring, but fear is a strong emotion to keep ones mouth shut.

"So, surely there is a story." Dumbledore said. It was not a question.

"Sir?" Harry's voice cracked.

"Your...condition, Harry. You did not think I'd invite you here to simply waste both of our time?"

Harry lowered his head, "No sir..."

"Then please, go on."

Harry took a deep breath, he was tired of the storytelling, "It was just some stupid teenagers, friends of my cousin..." Harry avoided eye contact at all cost. "I...we just got into an argument." There was silence that followed Harry's lie.

"You got into a fist fight?" Dumbledore raise his eye brows.

"Yes."

"Hmm." Was all Dumbledore offered in response.

Dumbledore studied Harry with serious eyes. "Let me see your hands." 

"W-what?" 

"Your hands, Harry. Let me see them." Harry spread his hands out on the desk in front of Dumbledore, whom grabbed them up and examined them. "How long ago was this?" 

"Three days ago...I think..."

"Now Harry, I am not familiar with fist fights, but you do not have a single scratch or bruise on your knuckles or hands. Did you fight back?" Harry shook his head no.

"How old are these kids that tease you Harry?"

"My cousins age...some a little older." Harry clenched his teeth after speaking. This was not a lie, Dudley did have friends, Harry felt a little better because they were not made up lies. But he did have a small feeling of worry that these friends may be getting a visit, so he decided to make extra sure to choose his words more wisely, and to not give any names.

Once more, silence fell over them. Harry staring down at his lap; Dumbledore, at Harry. Eventually, Dumbledore spoke.

"Well, as questionable as your story sounds, I have no reason to not believe you. I trust you. You may leave, unless there is more to say."

"No sir." Harry looked up from his knees. He had been in this position long enough to now have a cramp in his neck.

"Then I wish you a good day."

Harry could not get out fast enough, not without looking suspicious. So when the door shut behind him, he ran to his common house.

Déjà vu?


End file.
